


DirkJohn OTP SFW Challenge

by JeweledKoi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling, Friends to Lovers, Growing love, M/M, mostly sfw shit, otp challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeweledKoi/pseuds/JeweledKoi
Summary: John and Dirk are dumb and I love them.





	1. Holding Hands

Movie night was always filled with boisterous laughter and at least one person not shutting the fuck up with question, but it was just you and Dirk tonight. Everyone bailed saying they had other plans this time around, which sure wasn’t a big deal, but it put a cramp in your weekly tradition. Well at least you had one person, even if said person wasn’t exactly the most talkative.

Again usually there was much more commentary from someone when they were in a group, but Dirk not a sound, except his breathing if you listened close enough. It was almost annoying. Movies should be a time to just crack jokes and be stupid! Apparently he took the night more seriously and just watched the movies no matter how shitty and dumb they were. Perhaps you should have called the night off.

No. You of all people would not break your tradition even if you got the lump on the log with no frog sitting on it.

Maybe if you said something to him. You’ve both talked before, so it wouldn’t be anything new, nothing shocking. Yet it sort of felt awkward in a way. It’s probably because it’s just the two of you. Usually there was another person or two so talking with the guy was slightly smoother. Well you could offer him something to drink or eat.

Was he out of orange soda? Glancing at the table you scrunch up your face. Nope still half full and the bowl of Doritos was sitting there untouched. Yup even more awkward now. Alright Egbert come on you can break this awkward silence. Fuck what if you’re the only one who thinks it’s awkward? Dammit couldn’t someone else have came over, just one other person?

Another glance and your focus is on Dirk. You can’t even tell if the fucker is paying attention to the movie with those shitty shades and the darkness of the room. Maybe you should just relax, enjoy the movie and not be so focused on the dude next to you.

Yeah that seems like a good plan. Or well it did.

You feel something warm against your hand, just as if it were a faint touch. And slowly you’re hand is being covered by said warmth. Glancing down you notice that his hand is on yours and his fingers curl just the slightest bit to form a hand hold. Well… that’s not… all to awkward. Not at all.

Not saying anything, slowly you turn your own hand to the point where you can intertwine your fingers. For now you don’t need a reason. It’s just a nice simple gesture and maybe it’s just his own way of saying he’s not ignoring you or something of the sort.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

You still haven’t talked with him about the whole hand holding. It just did not seem like a big issue. Plus he hasn’t brought it up either. It was probably just nothing, just some odd Dirk thing. Yeah that has to be it.

Closing your eyes you think over what you should do today. You could defintely try coding or coming up with some great prank, but you just aren’t feeling any of those ideas. Maybe just setting up Netflix and just chilling would be good. Ha Netflix and chill by yourself. Good one.

Though you hear “Baby got back” somewhere near you and you pat around for your phone. Picking the thing up, you try your best to not let it fall on your face when you read the text.

‘Hey, I’m coming over. Too noisy over here. I am also not taking no for an answer.’

You just blink at the text. Well it’s not as if you have much say in the matter. Such a persuasive guy that Strider. Seeing as Dad’s home he’ll just let Dirk in. And oh look there’s footsteps coming from the stairs and approaching your room. He doesn’t waste time does he?

Your door opens and in steps Dirk who oddly enough looks exhausted. Sure there were times when he hardly slept but it looked as if he’d actually been trying to get some.

“I know this is short notice and all, but I need a place to crash for an hour or so. Dave is being a complete asswipe and just creating more noise than need be. So I hope you don’t mind.”

You give a small shrug. “No I do not mind. I mean I am all about helping and all. Was actually going to just sit back and relax with a shitty movie.”

Dirk’s shoulders relax and you can tell he wasn’t sure if you’d actually be willing to let him stay for awhile. Jeez poor guy just wanting some sleep.

“Thanks really. I would have asked Jake, but he’s actually hanging out with Dave so you were the next best person.” He walks over before basically face planting the bed, only he also managed to fall on you as well.

“No problem. Just uh… you want to move? That can’t be the most comfortable position.” There’s a shake of Dirk’s head before his arms wrap around you. Well this isn’t awkward once again. Your hand goes to his hair and pets the surprisingly soft locks.

“Do you mind if I stay like this? It’s just sort of nice being cuddled up to someone.” Dirk nuzzles into your chest, probably to prove some point.

“No it’s fine. Didn’t think you would be someone who wanted friendly cuddles.” Yup friendly just friendly, nothing more nothing less. Though it was sort of nice having Dirk just resting on top of him.

There’s a shrug from Dirk. “S’not something I do often, but it’s nice when I do. Also if you’re still going to watch something, mind not putting it too loud?”

You smile softly while grabbing for your remote. “Yeah don’t worry. You just get some sleep alright?.”


	3. Gaming/Watching a Movie

Everyone’s busy, yet again. How is that even a thing? Movie night was a tradition every Friday yet no one expect Dirk was here once again. Not that you minded, but gosh it’s like no one wanted to keep things like usual. No, everyone had other plans and it made you overly pouty. Maybe movie night was just done and over with. Not that you wanted it to be.

Sighing you bring out the snacks and drinks for you and Dirk. Usually you had a snack feast set up, but now it was just a few bowls of popcorn and chips. Plopping down next to Dirk you wonder if he even wants to watch a movie. With it just being him, you could switch things up.

“Hey so seeing as it’s just us again, do you want to play a game or something? I know it’s not the usual, but again it’s just us two.” It couldn’t hurt to ask.

There’s a shrug from Dirk. “Doesn’t matter to me. Pretty flexible dude over here. What do you have for games?” Well at least he was up for switching shit up. However, you have to think about what games you have for multiple people. It’s not like you don’t have any, but it’s not the largest selection come to man.

“Erm… I’ve got Castle Crashers, Little Big Planet, uh… fuck. I really don’t have many multiplayer games.” Maybe it wasn’t such a great idea to suggest games. You feel sort of dumb for even suggesting it now.

“Hmmm… Castle Crashers isn’t bad. It’ll pass some time. We can always order a pizza and watch a movie if we get bored. There’s also computer games. My steam library is jam packed with games we could play. Honestly we could just chill and not do jack shit. Whatever floats your boat.”

Looking at Dirk you shrug. “Anything is really fine. We can even do shitty would you rather or truth or dare.” Dirk gives you an odd look. Right this isn’t some weird children’s sleepover. Just two bros hanging out because everyone else decided to bail. “Uh yeah no Castle Crashers will do.”

“Well I mean we can throw a twist in. Someone dies we do a bit of truth or dare? It’s up to you.” God when did indecision start being the thing to do. You give a nod.

“Yeah sounds fine to me.”


End file.
